waroflightfandomcom-20200213-history
The Keepers get Enchanted
The Keepers get Enchanted is the thirty-second episode of the sixth season of the Chronicles of the Keepers. Plot After reuniting with their friends after the events of The Keepers go Back to the Future III, Michelangelo proposed that they go back to the turtles old lair in New York City to take some time off. After arriving they are greeted by the turtles mentor Master Splinter, who is met with a vigorous hug from the turtles. After brief introductions, Leonardo introduces Master Splinter to his own students, Fluttershy, April, Casey, Karai, Lightning Dust and Derpy. Slightly amused, Master Splinter challenges the students to a duel to see what Leo had taught them. To everyone's surprise, Fluttershy delivers a well placed kick to Master Splinters stomach, though she hesitates to deliver a final blow and is defeated. Splinter commends Fluttershy on her fighting skills and Leonardo on his success as a teacher. Raphael is excited that Fluttershy managed to kick Splinter in the gut, though Fluttershy remains humbled. Soon Rainbow Dash begins to wonder if Fluttershy really needs Leonardo anymore. Meanwhile, in Andalasia", an animated fairy tale world devoid of problems, in which there are talking animals and "happy endings", an evil queen named Queen Narissa frets that her stepson Prince Edward will soon find his true love, which means that Narissa's position on the throne would be taken over. One day, Edward and Nathaniel, Queen Narissa's henchman, successfully capture a troll, but Edward rides off to the cottage of a peasant named Giselle after hearing her sing about "true love". Knowing Narissa's wishes, Nathaniel sets the troll free to get rid of Giselle, but Edward saves her just in time. When they meet, they instantly fall in love and plan to get married the following day. However, Narissa had witnessed everything, so she meets Giselle while the peasant runs off to get wed to Edward. Narissa successfully tricks Giselle and exiles her to New York City, where our heroes are currently residing. In the lair, everyone is finding ways to entertain themselves following the duel between Fluttershy and Splinter. When a wrestling match between Applejack and Raphael becomes a little to destructive, Master Splinter has Raphael bring a few to the surface for fresh air. While running with Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Lightning Dust, Cyborg, Rex Salazar, Fluttershy and Tucker Foley, Raphael notices a confused Giselle at a brightly lit billboard advertising "The Palace" casino, who mistakes the pink castle on the billboard image for an actual palace. Luckily, Fluttershy rescues her after she falls off and everyone takes her back to the lair, much the chagrin of Master Splinter. After explaining that they had no choice, Splinter allows Giselle to remain in the lair. The next morning, Donatello runs some tests on Giselle, but is unable to confirm her story. However, when Ben scans Giselle with the Omnitrix, it confirms that she is not from this universe. Giselle explains that she came up through a hole in the ground, which Rook deduces to be a manhole cover. Meanwhile, Pip, Giselle's chipmunk friend from Andalasia, witnessed Narissa send Giselle to the real world and warned Edward about it, so they escape to New York City as well to rescue Giselle. Seeing that they will need help, Twilight suggests that the crew summon Princess Luna to help them, to which they gladly accept. Princess Luna is greeted by Master Splinter with great enthusiasm. After hearty greetings, Princess Luna explains that the manhole they are searching for is also a gateway to Giselles world, and if they don't find it and send her back soon, she won't be able to return to Andalasia for another "thirty moons". Witnessing this, Queen Narissa, despairs that she will lose her throne and is approached by Hades, offering his assistance in exchange for her service. He sends a hypnotized Griffin and Unicorn along with Narissa's servant Nathaniel to the other world to stop the Prince from finding Giselle. While searching the city for the portal, everyone learns that Edward is also in the city, prompting an even larger search and a panicked reaction from Michelangelo. Major Events *Gilda and Trixie become the newest members of the Alliance of Light. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6